Impulsive noise on powerlines are well known in the art. However, it can be a problem when data packets are transmitted along these lines within communications systems. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional data packet and impulsive noise along a powerline. The data packet 100 comprises a preamble 102, a destination address 104, a source address 106, a length/type 108, data of variable length 110, and frame check sequence (FCS) 112. However, when an impulsive noise 120 occurs on the powerline, one or more bits of the data packet 100 can be destroyed as it is transmitted along the powerline. For example, in FIG. 1, the impulsive noise 120 can cause two bits in the length/type field to be destroyed. Such destruction of bits cannot be corrected by performing the FCS error detection process. The FCS error detection process is well known in the art and will not be further described here. This limits the reliability of the data packets transmitted along the powerline.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for increasing reliability of data packet transmission against impulsive noise in powerline communication systems.